The one thing I could never have
by Sparrowslittleprincess
Summary: Well, this is a rather odd story about a rather odd boy, who turns up at Jemma's school unexpected! Who is this boy, were does he come from, what’s his background... This is my first story so please R&R!
1. The first glance

'The one thing I could never have'

By Jemma Spencer

Monday. Oh great I hate Mondays. It's that time of the week when all the happiness is drained from your body and you become confused with maths and some kind of weird something in science. As if my life could not get any worse, as I stepped out of my old Victorian house in Applemore Street, London, the worse rain you have ever experienced started to fall to the floor around me. I thought great; well this is the greatest day of my life, not!

On my way to school I knocked on Natalie's door socked from head to toe with cold, winter rain. But when she answered the door, you would have bloody thought it was a bright, sunny day in the middle of summer! With her mini denim skirt, long, flowing brunette hair and tiny crop top.

"Ummm Nat, I think you might need a coat of some sort"

"Oh do you think so, it's not that cold is it? But Jem coats make me look fat!"

"I know they say you have to suffer for fashion but you don't have to go that far"

As she rushed in side to grab a coat, I caught a glimpse of a rather lost looking boy on the other side of the road, who looked strangely like… I turned round to tell Natalie but when I turned back he was gone. Strange, I thought to myself. But it was half past eight in the morning, I could have seen dancing leprechauns for all I know.

"What were you staring at?" Natalie asked

"Oh nothing, I just thought I just saw…. Oh don't worry"

"Come on then or we'll be late for school"

"Like you would care!"

"Excuse me, I happen to like double science" She replied sarcastically, as we fell about crying with laughter.

When we reached school, I had seemed to lose Natalie. But as usual I found her conversing with a group of boys in the corner of the playground. As I approached the form room, I heard the giggles and shouts of my friends talking about the weekend's events. As I entered the room, loud shouts of "Jemma!" erupted from my friend's mouths and they all ran over to give me a hug. Then all together they started telling my about a new boy who had come to our school.

"Ok, ok one at a time, now slow down!"

Then Becky, the school gossip, started to tell me all about the boy.

"Well, I saw him this morning and he is absolutely gorgeous. He reminds me of some one, but I don't know who?"

"Yah, he does doesn't he" Laura butted in.

"Anyway……" Becky carried on with the

Becky carried on with the weekend's gossip but me; I sat there thinking about the new boy. I wonder what he's like or were he comes from? Then just as I was daydreaming about some random thing, the bell rang out and stopped me from daydreaming, ah I wonder………..


	2. Just friends?

Chapter 2 - Just friends?

The first lesson bell rang through the school and everyone slumped out of the form room and down to our first lesson.

Great, biology! Although a familiar looking boy caught my eye as I entered the room. His deep brown eyes meet mine for a second then suddenly looked away as he knew I was looking at him. His dark brown hair fell over his face as if he was hiding from me. But then as I spun around I realised what he was looking at. Natalie was stood behind me; hitching up her short skirt she flounced over to the new arrival and introduced herself.

'Heya, my name's Natalie, I heard you're new to this school' she said whilst perching on his desk.

The new boy just fidgeted in his seat a bit, then announced his name.

'Ummmm, uh, my names Jamie Sparrow, pleased to meet you'

He produced his hand from his pocket to shake Natalie's hand, when she didn't return the favour he shyly put his hand back in his pocket and looked back to his work. Seeing she wasn't going to get anymore out of Jamie today she flounced back to her seat and started talking to Kirsten.

Sparrow, Sparrow. That rang a bell somewhere in my mind. Where had I heard it before? Oh well I was sure it would come to me later.

Later on that day, while talking to Stacey, James entered our form room with Miss Sims. As I looked at him he looked away as if her were trying to avoid my glance. Then Miss Sims walked over to me and asked me to show Jamie around the school. Apparently he seemed to trust me and wanted my support and help. Although he didn't say this, Miss Sims told me that he had chosen me to show him around.

As we walked down the corridor in total silence, I decided to break the ice.

'So… were bouts' do you come from?'

'Around Jamacia, my dad lives on a boat there'

'Cool, that's a long way to come. It must have been lovely there, why did you move round here?'

'Ummm, I'm not that sure?'

'You must have a reason to come all the way from the Caribbean to England?'

'Well you see……'

Just then the bell rang and we were parted in the mad rush to get to lessons. That's strange I thought to myself maybe he's an illegal immigrant? Is he ashamed of his background? I thought about all the possibilities till my mind went blank.

Just after school Jamie caught me just as I was walking out through the back gates ready to go home and put my feet up.

'Jemma!' He shouted as I spun around to see who had bellowed my name.

'Hey Jamie, what's up?'

'I was just wondering could you help me with my English homework?'

'Yah sure come back to mine'

Just as I got caught up in his gorgeous brown eyes, a thought dawned on me. Crap Natalie was coming round tonight!

' Heya Jem, ready to go?' Natalie said whilst staring into Jamie's eyes. But he wasn't looking back at her, he was staring at me!Wow, he was gorgeous, I'd never noticed before this moment but he had a strange clothing style. Similar to that of Victorian fashion.

'Jemma?'

'Yes, um, do you mind if Jamie studies with us tonight'

'Yah sure' She said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

'Ok then, home is that way' I said as I pointed in the opposite direction to the one Natalie was staring in.


	3. Realisation

Thank god we were home. All the way up the road all Natalie was doing was staring at Jamie, not talking, just staring and there was little old me trying to make up some conversation. Well, we were home now and now sat in my bedroom doing English coursework.

"So, Jamie…" Natalie said as she leaned over to him " Where do you come from? I've heard from the other girls that it's somewhere exotic?"

"Umm, yeah, I used to live in the Caribbean" He said, as he shuffled away from Natalie.

"Wow, you must take me there sometime" She said twisting her hair round her finger.

"Ok…"

"Anyway, I just need to visit the loo, be back in a tick" She said as she flounced out of the room.

We were finally left alone together. Silence filled the room.

"So… you never told me why you moved?"

"That's coz' I didn't move"

"Huh? Hang on then, how did you get from the Caribbean to here?"

"I don't know, I was just here?"

"Oh…."

"One minute I was there and then I was here. I went to bed on a normal Saturday night on my dads boat and when I woke up I was on a park bench and the first sound I heard was people laughing, so I followed it and ended up here and pretended to be a new student at your school"

"Wow, that's a story and a half… Wait a minute, what did you say your second name was?"

"Sparrow, why?"

"Your dads name's not Jack by any chance, is it?"

"Yeh, how did you know that?"

Oh my god! My brain had just ticked over and I realised who I was sitting next to! Jack Sparrows son from the past. It might just be a coincidence and he may just be a deluded teenager losing his marbles or he might actually be a pirate's son?

My mouth dropped open.

"What are you staring at me for?"

"There's a film about your dad! I never thought it actually happened, by any chance do you know a guy called Will Turner, he's a blacksmith?"

"Yah, he's a mate of my dads and why the hell is there a film about my dad?"

"He may be just the best pirate ever to sail the Caribbean!"

"What, my dads nothing but a drunk!"

"Yah that's true but how are you going to get home?"

"I have no idea"

Sorry my chapters are short but longer ones will be coming soon!


End file.
